


Incubation

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Dex and Obi-Wan Are Adorable Together, Double Drabble, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rare Pairing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Dex had been sitting the nest nonstop.It was the one burden they couldn’t share.





	Incubation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/gifts).



> Less a story than a scene, my apologies, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“I’m not meant for fatherhood, Obi-Wan.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve been incubating with no complications whatsoever.”

Of course there weren’t any complications: CorGen’s prenatal nesting ward was the Republic’s finest. The MD-series droids were state-of-the-art, the facilities were spotless, and the food—

“—is shameful!” Dex snapped. “I could do better blindfolded with three hands tied behind my back!”

“At least this isn’t the bad old days when incubating Besalisk males starved themselves in Ojom’s frigid darkness for seven months straight,” Obi-Wan reminded him gently, accustomed by now to Dex’s complaints. They were a natural response to the inevitable aches and pains associated with brooding, and Dex had been sitting the nest nonstop.

It was the one burden they couldn’t share.

Time for a bit of distraction.

“I miss you at night, you know.” Obi-Wan leaned in close and kissed Dex’s throat sac. Meanwhile, his hands drifted down between Dex’s legs, combing through the insulating layer of downy feathers before sliding in deeper to probe the sensitive flesh of the interior of the brood pouch and caress the warm, smooth surface of the single, precious egg it held.

Dex rumbled with pleasure at that intimate touch.

“Our child,” Obi-Wan murmured, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in March, I received the following message from Dema in response to the then recently completed “[Shook Down on Me, the Dust of Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9803411)”:
>
>> I was wondering If you would be doing more Dex/Obi fics maybe in the cannon of this story. Would Obi-Wan be given a Cultural dispensation, like they do for some members of the order because of low populace of their own species.
>> 
>> Since the weather is programmed on Cor they would know when not to send Obi-Wan on a mission. What if by some Quirk Obi could get pregnant? Would he gestate eggs for a few weeks before Dex took over incubating the eggs he pushed out? Is Dex raising the non force sensitive ones?
>> 
>> I really hope you write more Obi/Dex.
> 
> You can safely assume that the natural history and physiology of Besalisks are identical for both stories. Whether or not this one is a continuation of “[Shook Down on Me, the Dust of Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9803411),” however, is up to you to decide!


End file.
